To Save the Universe
by Neo Star
Summary: Two boys show up in townsville and within a few hours Mojo Jojo has been kicked out of his lair and the RowdyRuff boys are created again. What's going on?
1. Strangers

_Disclaimer for entire story: If you really think I'm making money of this and you care enough about it that you feel the need to sue me, you're very pathetic._

_For those of you who remember my original story "Some Angels are Ruff" this story was inspired when I recently got a review of it. I decided to go back and look at my writing and realized something. That story sucked. Big time. As a matter of fact I'm not sure how I got as many good reviews as I did. I mean the ending was completely retarded and all the characters were as one dimensional as they get. So I decided to try again and make a half-way decent Powerpuff Girls fan fic. That said, on with the show._

* * *

Two figure's dressed in identical black hooded trench coats walked slowly into the Townsville park. It was raining. Hard. The two stepped through the puddles without a thought to the rain. They're destination lay before them. The huge volcano that served as Mojo Jojo's "secret" base rose to the sky with the giant telescope perched atop it. 

The two simultaneously reached up and removed their hoods. They were young. Both only about fifteen years old. One boy had straight jet black hair that fell into his similarly black eyes. He was handsome with an oriental look about him. The other in stark contrast was blessed with electric blue eyes and azure hair. He was equally good looking, with tanned skin and a calm look on his face.

"Raziel?" The black haired boy said to his friend.

"Yes, Neo?" Raziel answered.

"Why are we here again?" Neo asked. Raziel sighed, much in the same manner as a father who has been asked 'Are we there yet?' one to many times.

"To save the universe Neo." With only a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Oh yeah." Neo said, and Raziel knew that he hadn't listened and would ask again before long.

The two walked in silence up to the entrance to the huge observatory.

* * *

Mojo Jojo ignored the knocking at his door the first eight times it happened, but at the ninth barrage of echoing booms intruding on his amazingly complicated, though very repetitive thought processes he lost his temper. The green skinned and rather diminutive monkey opened the door to find two young men standing there, one had a wide happy grin on his face while the other's expression showed perfect calm. 

"Who are you?" Mojo said with an angry expression on his face.

"I'm Raziel. This is Neo. Um… You have to leave now." The boy with the electric blue hair said.

"What?" Mojo said too incredulous to even be redundant. Neo with the same silly grin on his face reached down picked the dumbstruck monkey up and punted him like a football out the door and into the rain. Then he shut the door.

"You didn't have to do that." Raziel said looking around.

"I know." Neo said his grin widening slightly. Raziel chuckled slightly as he walked from room to room. Neo also began exploring the halls that lead of from the entrance. After looking through Mojo's laundry, a room filled with various plans for either taking over or destroying Townsville and a room with enough destructive devices to make an evil dictatorwet his pants, he walked into a room and squealed with glee.

"I FOUND IT!" He screeched. Raziel was surprised. Neo usually couldn't concentrate on anything for long periods of time except for girls and…

"FOOD!" The black haired boy yelled as he leapt towards the refrigerator. Raziel sighed, walked out of the room and tried to ignore what appeared to be a leg bone of a turkey with deeptooth marks in it, as it flew past his ear. Raziel was used to Neo's unnatural appetite, after all you don't spend thirty eight centuries with someone without getting used to their habits.

The blue haired teen walked through the halls looking at the signs on the door, finally stopping at one labeled 'chemical mixing room'. Raziel pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and quickly memorized the contents.

"Snakes, Snails, Puppy Dog Tails, Baseball cards, BB Gun, Football, Video Games, Dumbbell, damn this is a long list." He muttered the rest of the "Ingredients" to himself. He looked around the room and was surprised to see that every single one of the one hundred and thirty six components of what the list called the "Hero Concoction" were laid out on the shelves of the room and plainly labeled.

"That's weird. He even had Chemical X… and why the hell are there baseball cards here?" Raziel said quietly to himself as he found the largest pot in the room and began dumping the various items into it. The list called for accidentally added Chemical X. Said that this was crucial and if the accident that caused it was faked it would cause the product to be unstable.

This was something of a problem after all how do you accidentally add something without waiting around for an accident. Absent mindedly Raziel set the beaker of Chemical X on a table near the pot. He sat down in a chair to think for a moment.

"I wonder if I could trick Neo into…" Raziel never got to finished his sentence because at that moment the raven haired boy rushed into the room crashed into the table sending the Chemical X flying into the pot, before grabbing onto the front of Raziel's coat.

"THERE'S NO MORE FOOD, RAZIEL!" He cried, tears running down his face. Raziel was going to try to console his friend (meaning hit him and tell him to calm down)when without warning there was a flash and Raziel found himself slammed against the wall. He groaned and felt the back of his head where he could already feel a small lump growing.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked from the middle of the room where smoke was swirling around three figures. Raziel stood and left the now unconscious Neo on the ground.

He looked first at the boy who was standing in front of the others. He wore only two colors, red and black. Loose black jeans hung over his sneakers and red tee shirt. The red baseball cap sat on his crimson haired head was turned backwards.

To his left stood a muscular black haired boy wearing the ripped blue jeans and a black wife beater. On the other side was a blonde boy who wore dark blue jeans and a shirt of the same hue.

"Crap." Razielmuttered to himself. "These losers can't be the right ones… where did I go wrong in this formula?" he said completely ignoring the boys and turning back to the piece of paper with the ingredients written on it. The one wearing a baseball cap snarled at Raziel.

"I said who the hell are you?" He said a glare firmly in place on his face. When this failed to evoke a response the short tempered, red head charged and struck out hard with a fist.

Raziel turned mildly and stopped the fist with his palm. He was surprised when he found himself slide back slightly, and felt his arm tingle from the force of the blow.

"Not bad… Maybe the old man was right about you. Guess I should test you." He said mildly but he didn't release the boy's hand.

"What are your names?" The redhead glared at Raziel, but his pride forced him to answer.

" I'm Brick ." He said.

"My name's Boomer!" The blonde called enthusiastically.

"Butch." The raven haired boy growled.

"Nice to meet you." Raziel said. Then he tightened his grip on the redhead's hand and slung him upward and sent the boy smashing through the ceiling.Brick's brothers charged Raziel but he easily snatched them out of the air and sent them both flying upwards to follow their brother. Raziel cast one last look at his unconscious partner, shook his head and jumped up and out of the hole in the ceiling.

His leap carried him up into the air and past the edges of the mountain to land on the edge of the soft, wet grass. He stood perfectly still waiting for the attack he knew would come. Nothing seemed to move except the trees and the grass that swayed with the wind.

Suddenly a blurred shape moved zigzagged across the grass tearing the grass of and leaving a path in the now uncovered dirt. Raziel barely had time to put his hands up before the blonde had smashed into him, fists striking blows faster than the human eye could catch. Raziel blocked most of the blows but a few got through his guard and hit home.

Then as fast as he had come Boomer was gone. Raziel searched the skies trying to find the boy but his eyes came up with nothing. A small noise came from behind him and Raziel smashed a fist into something as hard as iron. Butch stood there grinning, despite the fact that Raziel's fist was firmly planted in his left cheek. Raziel grinned right back and watched calmly as Butch smashed his own fist into Raziel's gut, and while it did cause him some pain it didn't quite have the crushing effect that Butch had wanted. So he followed it up with a second hammering blow to Raziel's face, sending the boy back towards the mountain. Raziel landed lightly on the crags despite the amazing amount of force that had sent him there, but he wasn't given enough time to catch his breath, because as soon as his feet touched ground, Brick was there, unleashing a quick flurry of blows.

Raziel and Brick fought each other up and down the mountainside giving each other time to see how the other fought. Brick wasn't quite as quick as Boomer or as strong as Butch, but he was close in both respects, and instead of relying on either trait he fought as strategically as Raziel would have expected from the leader of a group, and it wasn't long before Brick's blows were landing on the face and chest of his opponent.

Then Boomer was there adding his lightning quick blows to the mix and finally Butch joined in the fray, and they began to overwhelm Raziel with the sheer number of attacks leaving him no room to counter. It appeared that Raziel was already going to lose the battle. None of the boy noticed however that instead of slowing down Raziel's blocks were getting faster and the boys attacks were landing less often and the ones that did land were only glancing blows. Then in what seemed like one fluid motion Raziel attacked all three boys sending each spiraling in a different direction.

Raziel charged after Boomer first who had landed in the grass and left a muddy crater in the ground. Before Boomer could even stand Raziel was on him hammering him back down into the dirt knocking him back into unconsciousness. Next Butch came down on him above, but Raziel knocked him out of the air with a devastating kick to the face.

Brick was on him then, but instead of the two of them being equal, as before, none of Bricks attacks seemed to be able to get through Raziel's guard, and all the while Raziel was striking hammering blows into every hole in Bricks defense. Finally Brick knew he couldn't take many more of the devastating blows that seemed to be raining on him, and he put all of his remaining energy into one last punch. The strike hit Raziel hard, square in his face sending him flying backwards. Brick rejoiced for a moment… then Raziel flipped back over and landed on his feet. Brick stared for a moment before wondering who this impossibly strong boy was, and collapsing on the ground, all his strength spent.

* * *

Raziel sat in a large chair sipping at a drink in his hands watching the three boys. Each was sleeping soundly on a couch before him, none of them were seriously hurt, and in fact, one of them, Butch, had seemed to be already almost completely healed. Neo walked into the room and sat down in the floor and chewed absentmindedly on a cheeseburger. 

"Raziel?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?"

Raziel sighed deeply.

"To save the universe Neo."

* * *

_Done. Hope you guys enjoy as much as you did my last story. Please review!_


	2. Making Yourself Known

Butch's eyes opened slowly, he was laying down on a soft couch with a sheet draped over him. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes before looking around. There was Brick on another couch, and there was Boomer sleeping soundly on a recliner. He stood and realized that he had lost his shirt and shoes. It didn't matter that much though and he walked slowly into the kitchen that joined with the room he was in. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk before going to a cabinet and removing a bowl and some cereal. A few minutes later he was sitting silently at a table eating and thinking.

Butch wasn't as hot-headed as it seemed. He thought things out slowly but deliberately. Right now he was thinking of the fight with the blue haired boy. He and his brothers had been completely outclassed and he knew it, and from this he felt a certain amount of respect for the boy whoever he had been. He felt no bitterness at the defeat but only wondered at how strong the boy had been. In those few seconds between Boomer being beaten and Butch's own defeat, he had understood the gap between his brothers and this unknown person how had created them. He'd moved faster than Boomer, his blows had more force than Butch could possibly muster, and for one single instant Butch had looked in his eyes and known that he and his brothers simply did not have the ability to defeat him, as surely as he knew that a mouse could not harm a lion. By the time that he had finished his food Butch had decided that, given the manner of his waking, this boy held no malice towards him and his brothers, and therefore Butch was determined to learn from him, grow stronger than him, and then one day, defeat him.

Suddenly Boomer sat up straight, his messy hair falling in his eyes and he looked around for a moment before staring at Butch.

"Wheresabathroom." The sleepy teen mumbled. Butch pointed to a room with a sign over it that said, "Restroom, Bathroom, Toilet, Crapper…" and so on and so forth. Boomer staggered towards the room and Butch shook his head. He knew that Boomer wasn't injured from the fight, Boomer just wasn't a "morning person".

Butch moved slowly back over to the couch where he had awoken, to find that Brick was awake too. His red-headed commander for once was missing his hat and now sat with his fingers interlaced and his chin resting on his thumbs. Butch knew his brother was thinking about their defeat and wondering where to go from here. He knew that Brick would likely come to the same decision as he had, but if he didn't Butch would follow him to the ends of the Earth if Brick would lead.

"We got ours asses handed to us." Brick said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Yeah. We did." Butch agreed simply.

"But why would he take care of us afterwards?"

"Don't know." With that the two were quiet, and in the silence they two of them heard raised voices coming from outside the door. Before either of them had time to move the door slid open and the azure haired boy who had beaten them so easily walked in arguing loudly with a black haired boy who had a smirk on his face and replied in low tones.

"Why the hell did you buy a big screen TV? We don't need a freaking big screen!" The blue haired boy was saying exasperatedly.

"I bought it to go with the Xbox Raziel. Duh."

"What? You bought an Xbox! Wha… bu…" The rest of what Raziel was saying drifted of into mumbled words that neither Brick nor Butch could really understand.

"And I got a PS2, and a Gamecube and of course wireless controllers for all the systems, and a DVD player, and a stereo system, and…" After this the ebony haired boy stopped speaking and listen for a second.

"Hey Raziel do you hear a thunking noise?" He said and turned to see Raziel standing next to the wall and the boy appeared to be hitting his head against the wall.

"Never," Thunk, "Never," Thunk, " Give," Thunk, "Neo," Thunk, " The," Thunk, " Credit, Thunk, "Card." Neo turned away as though this was routine behavior for his friend, only to see Butch and Brick staring at them.

"Hey, Raziel! They're awake." Raziel wheeled about and faced the two boys.

"Oh… Hey…" He said slightly awkwardly. Neo on the other hand had never felt awkward in his long life and strode up to the boys and promptly introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Neo, nice to meet ya." He said holding out his hand to Butch, who was the nearer of the two boys. Butch took the hand slowly and the thought that neither of the two were sane.

"Who are you?" Brick asked in a serious tone. Neo was about to answer by giving his name once again and telling Brick that he should get his hearing checked but Raziel quickly covered his mouth and told him that there was a pizza in the refrigerator. That sent Neo sprinting towards the kitchen. Raziel sat down in the chair opposite the two Rowdy Ruffs and over the noise of dishes clattering he answered Bricks question.

"My name is Raziel and as you know my..." He paused searching for the correct word, "irrational, friend is Neo. We are guardians… of a sort." Seeing the quizzical expressions on the two boys faces he elaborated.

"Don't worry about it too much. It would be to hard to explain in detail so just think of us as guardian angels or something like that. Anyway we brought you three back because a catastrophe of epic proportions is coming and somehow you three are going to be the key to stopping it." He said.

"What are we going to have to do." Butch asked slowly. Raziel shrugged.

"I really don't have a clue. All I know is that I was supposed to follow the instructions on this piece of paper and after listing the weirdest concoction of useless crap I ever heard of you three popped out." Brick and Butch stared back at him.

"Okay it was a bit more complicated than that but that's the basics and the longer explanation would take to long and you either wouldn't understand it or you wouldn't believe me anyway." Raziel said with a small smile.

"So… who gave you the instructions?" Brick asked.

"That would be the part that you either wouldn't understand or believe." Neo said his smile growing wider.

"What are we going to do then?" Butch asked not entirely sure where this was going.

"Um… I haven't really decided. I wasn't given any instructions about what to do after creating you, but I do know that you will have to become stronger. One thing we'll probably end up doing is getting you guys into school since that might help keep you out of trouble, and the government will stay out of our hair that way."

"I'm confused." Brick said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, as long as we're around," Raziel said gesturing to himself and Neo, "it's probably going to stay that way."

Just as Raziel finished talking Boomer staggered out of the bathroom, with his eyes still half open and more or less collapsed onto the couch.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" He said stifling a yawn.

"You really are completely clueless aren't you?" Brick said. It was a rhetorical question but Boomer answered anyway by vigorously nodding his head. Brick slowly shook his head and stood, pulling on his shirt and shoes, then searching for his hat.

"Where are you going?" Raziel asked.

"Out. I'll be back." He said. Raziel shrugged. It wasn't like he needed to worry about the super powered teen being kidnapped or anything. Brick stepped out of the door and into the cool night air. He was surprised he'd thought it was day, but it didn't bother him. Brick preferred night to day anyway.

The red headed ruff slowly lifted off the ground and lazily flew about the city getting a feel for his surroundings. There was City hall, and there was the street where he and his brothers had beat the Powerpuff Girls into the ground. He wondered what those girls would look like now. He and his brothers now had fingers and noses and feet like other human beings, had the same happened to the girls?

He floated downward and landed on the ledge of a skyscraper, and looked out across Townsville where a thousand tiny points of light glittered in the night, matching the bright stars above and the two moons, one in the sky and one reflected in the water. Brick wasn't the type to get teary eyed of something like this but he did recognize it's beauty and appreciated it. He thought maybe this was why the girls worked so hard to stop monsters and evil doers from harming the city. As if on cue Brick saw the moon in the waters ripple. At first he thought it was some sort of tidal wave, but then as he looked closer he saw that something was swimming in that wave. Something big.

For once Brick didn't put a lot of thought into his actions, instead he threw himself off the ledge of the skyscraper and instead of the drowsy pace of before, he rocketed off as though he had been launched by a cannon, a streak of crimson red against the pale light of the moon. The monster was in the bay now and Brick got his first good look at the creature.

It was enormous. Immediately it reminded Brick of a dragon. Not the kind that knights fought in story books, but the kind you would see as a statue if you ever went to China or Japan. Long and snakelike Brick could see sinuous muscles rippling along the length of it's body. Brick thought that if it were stood on it's hind legs it would have towered of the sky scraper that he had sat upon only a moment before and still had several hundred feet of tail leftover. Blue fire blew out from it's open mouth casting an eerie azure light over it's red scales. Despite this Brick felt no fear as he charged into the battle. He was a Rowdy Ruff and Rowdy Ruffs didn't back down no matter how large their opponents.

The dragon raised it's body out of the water and unleashed a wave of flames across the part of the city that over looked the flame but it never saw the tiny speck that sped through the fire, with no hesitation whatsoever, to slam into the middle of the creature knocking the wind out of the dragon and stopping the flames before they could touch the homes.

As fast as he had come Brick was gone again, speeding around the dragon at speeds that would have made Boomer proud. Blasting it with his laser vision and slamming himself into the creature at full speed, Brick started to wear down the creature. But the monster was by no means defenseless and for just one moment Brick let his guard down and was swatted out of the air by the dragon's huge whip-like tail. Brick hurtled back over the city and crashed into the middle of the street, his body digging a trench in the asphalt and dirt.

He lay there dazed for a moment looking up into the sky and saw three streaks of light in the sky like fireworks that lit up the heavens. It took him only a moment to realize what… Who they were, and in an instant Brick was back on his feet and in the air racing to get to the creature first. He had started this fight and he was going to finish it. Brick was not about to let a few super teens get in between him and a good fight.

Brick streaked under the lights to hit the dragon again with redoubled effort actually lifting the monster entirely out of the water and sending it into the air. Brick wasn't done yet though and while the monster was still in the air the dragon was outlined in crimson streaks sending it ever higher. Finally Brick darted down towards the bay and filled his lungs with air, and after holding the breath for a short moment he sent the air rushing out of him and the night turned to day as a red fireball engulfed the creature from head to tail.

Almost as soon as it had come the light died as the still flaming creature fell into the cold waters sending jets of steam up into the atmosphere. Brick breathed heavily and smiled at his achievement. He stayed there for a moment enjoying the moonlight and relishing in his victory before he realized that he had an audience. Not only the three heroines floating a few feet away but people all throughout the city were in the streets watching him... and cheering for him too. Brick was glad he had never felt shy in his life.

"Hey. What are you doing here." The redheaded girl asked. Blossom was her name Brick remembered.

"Kicking ass. What else?" He replied nonchalant, and studied the fiery haired girl. He couldn't remember much about her, and the girl standing before him now bore almost no resemblance to the small child of his memory. The girl standing before him was the definition of beautiful. He flaming red hair fell to her hips and seemed to shimmer like a dancing flame in the wind. Her pink eyes glittered and twinkled in the light that was reflected from the waters on the bay. For all his feigned indifference Brick was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of this goddess come to Earth.

Brick still had the presence of mind to realize that the girls weren't sure what to do. He had been an enemy, but that had been a long time ago, and now he had just saved Townsville from a lot of damage and all those people down in the streets were still cheering. Brick wasn't sure what to do but he wanted the odd stalemate to end.

"So are you gonna just sit there, or do you have something to say?" He asked. It was the red hair Aphrodite that answered to his delight though he let none of it show on his face.

"I'll be watching you Brick." She said slowly not in an accusatory way but in a way that spoke of caution.

"Trust me Blossom, you won't be able to keep your eyes off me." He replied with a wolfish grin on his face.

* * *

Hairy Gregory: No this story is not connected in any way whatsoever. I simply used Neo for the sake of familiarity… and the fact that I don't like trying to come up with new names. Raziel and Neo are (in my mind at least) just the two ways that the Neo from _"Some Angels are Ruff"_ tends to be. He was always either a total goofball or completely serious so I thought it would be fun to split him and have to two opposites talk more. I think of the two of them more like Raziel being an older brother to Neo, but only in the sense that Raziel is more mature most of the time. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight but I'm not gonna explain why they're needed… yet. 

Somewei: Glad to hear from you again, and I'm happy to be writing here again too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.


	3. School

"Class, we have a few new students to introduce today." The elderly teacher said in his slightly quivering voice. The five to his left looked reasonably normal. Boomer wore a blue denim jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans. Brick wore a red tee-shirt with the words 'Silence may be golden, but duct tape is silver' emblazoned on it. Butch wore a simple green black t-shirt and jeans. Raziel had ended up with a black hoody and dark pants. Neo shirt said simply 'I have not yet begun to procrastinate'.

From the second he had entered the room Blossom's eyes had been locked on Brick, and he returned the calculating look with a small smile. Once again he was almost stunned by her beauty, and even if he hadn't felt the need to return her stare he knew he wouldn't have been able to take his eyes off her.

As soon as he was introduced Boomer walked to an empty seat swaying slightly as he walked. He plopped down into the chair and immediately put his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Seven thirty in the morning was far to early to be awake.

_Hell, noon is too early. _Just as he got comfortable he heard a small giggle coming from the direction his face happened to be facing. He lay there unmoving trying to gather the vast amounts of energy the activity was going to require and cracked a single eye, and saw the blurry image of a blonde girl with glittering blue eyes looking at him. Boomer closed his eye for a moment, and debated trying for a closer look.

_Well, she might be hot…_ He thought and summoned the last of his remaining strength and opened both eyes, and blinked a few time to clear them. What he saw made him blink yet again. He found himself staring at the blonde vision of beauty before him. She simply giggled again before looking away, and Boomer closed his eyes only to find himself looking at the girl's face in his mind's eye. He lay there daydreaming about her for the entire class and Butch had to kick him to get him to get up to go to their next class.

Raziel wandered out of the classroom and instead of going to the next class he walked from hallway to hallway looking for something to distract him for a moment. It wasn't long before he found that he was Butch was walking next to him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Raziel said.

"Shouldn't you?" Butch replied.

Raziel nodded at the logic and the pair continued walking. Before they came upon a group of boys. All of them had at least one visible tattoo, most were smoking and all of them wore green. One of them a small thin boy walked up to Butch and started poking him in the chest.

"Who the hell are you!" He said jamming his finger into his chest.

"Butch." Butch said simply. The boy made a face and grabbed Butch's shirt.

"You know who we are?" He said.

"Nope. Don't care either." Butch said and began to walk past the boy, but was pushed back.

"We're part of the Gangrene Gang!" He said triumphantly. Raziel and Butch exchanged a look before looking back at the boy and speaking at the same time.

"So?"The boy gaped at them. Almost every one of the students at the school quivered in fear at the mere mention of the Gangrene Gang. The mass of green clothed boys turned and began walking towards Raziel and Butch.

"Why I outta…" But he never got any farther, because Butch had grabbed the hand that was gripping his shirt and was squeezing. The boy's face paled and he cried out in pain.

Butch didn't say anything, he simply stood there with a vicious smile on his face. Even if he did try to think things through as often as possible he did enjoy a fight, whether his opponent was an equal or pathetic weakling like the boy who was now moaning in pain. The pale boy pulled against the vice grip that Butch had on his hand and after a moment Butch let go. The boy staggered backward holding one hand with the other still moaning in pain.

"Get 'em guys!" He said pointing with his good hand. At least twenty boys rushed forward and Raziel turned to Butch.

"Doesn't seem fair does it?" he said as he calmly watched the tide of fools rushing toward them

"Nope," Butch said as he tied his hands behind his back, "Maybe you should just let me take care of this."

"Where'd you get that rope?" was Raziel's only reply.

* * *

"Whoa." Boomer said standing next to Raziel. "What the hell happened?"

"Um… well that depends on your point of view. If you happen to be one of these pimple faced idiots a small black and green hurricane just came through. If you happen to be Butch, not much."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Boomer said.

"Why? I mean it's not that hard to beat this many losers up."

"No, no, no. I'm impressed at these losers for surviving."

"Oh… Good point. Should we get the school nurse?"

"Hmm… Maybe we should just go ahead and call nine one one."

"Yeah… Wait… isn't it lunch time?" Boomer looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah it is…"

"… I suppose someone will take care of these guys. Let's go eat."

"I thought you were an angel." Boomer said.

"Well… Yeah… but I was the angel of death…" Raziel replied as if that gave them the right to leave the broken maimed sacks of meat behind them without some form of medical attention.

* * *

The "food" that was served in the cafeteria, as it turned out, wasn't fit for a black hole to consume. Unless you count the black hole that happened to serve as Neo's stomach. Butch, and Brick joined them a few minutes later and watched in amazement as Neo proceeded to feast on petrified camel droppings (chicken nuggets), primordial ooze, (tomato soup) and cardboard covered in yellowish white crazy glue (macaroni and cheese).

Just when this was beginning to draw a crowd, something completely unexpected happened. A gigantic scaly foot crashed down into the middle of the cafeteria, leaving a giant hole in the ceiling. Almost immediately, three brightly colored streaks flashed through the opening. Raziel stood and as he walked over towards the hole and looked at one of the girls who was also examining the opening.

"Does crazy shit like this happen every day here?" He asked.

"No. Some days it rains."

* * *

The Ruffs flew through the hole into the sky followed almost immediately were followed by Raziel. The four of them followed the trails of light left behind as the girls flew leaving their own trails. The day was bright and sunny and would have been pleasant if not for the giant reptilian monster bringing skyscrapers to the ground.

"Um… hate to ask, but why are we going following the Puffs? I mean it's not like they can't handle themselves." Raziel asked.

"Cause we wanna kick some monster ass!" The Ruff's shouted in unison.

"Oh, okay. So it has nothing to do with how ridiculously hot these girls are?"

"We didn't say that." The three all said at once.

"Good, just so long as we're on the same page." Raziel replied.

When the boys arrived the girls were already deep into the process of attacking the monster and as such they did not notice the boy's arrival. They flew brilliantly weaving a beautiful pattern of reds, greens and blues, but unfortunately their attacks seemed to do nothing to the monster and it wasn't very long before the three were each knocked into the concrete. Each of the girls came up muddy and with a few bruises but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"Why are girls hotter with dirt on their faces?" Brick asked.

"I don't know." Raziel replied.

"Do we care?" Boomer asked.

"I don't think so." Butch said in answer before the four of them flew in too join the battle. They didn't know that the fight was going to last the entire night, or that by the end of it, one of them would be near death.

* * *

Not my usual length, but I haven't been able to think of much for this story till tonight, and tomorrow I leave for New York so I thought I'd go ahead and post it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	4. First Casualty

Brick and Boomer put on an extra burst of speed, zooming off ahead of Raziel, and Butch. Butch followed only a little behind, while Raziel landed on the top of a building. Raziel stood on the ledge watching as Butch and the others flew into battle. He turned to his left and saw Neo sitting on the ledge next to him.

"Where did you come from?" Raziel asked.

"Nothingness." Neo replied

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

"So… you really think they need to do this on their own, Raziel?" Neo said swinging his feet like a child.

"Yeah I do… They're strong. Really strong, but I've given it some thought and… well... Not one of them would have survived any of our other assignments. I can only imaging that we are here to keep them alive until they are much stronger."

* * *

Brick and Boomer hit first striking the monsters eyes with heat vision before breaking off to either side. Butch came in next, slamming headfirst into the monsters face. The beast slid backwards into a building leaving a giant impression where it had smashed away the concrete. The girls hit next, flying from the ground up to build up speed and hitting the lizard squarely in the chin. IT fell backwards crushing the already ruined building and lay there stunned.

Brick and Boomer flew together, and started to congratulate each other. Butch moved to join them but before he'd covered half the space between them he was hit by a green streak.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? QUIT STEALING MY FIGHTS!" Buttercup screamed as she carried Butch even higher into the sky.

"Wow… She sounds pissed." Brick said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Boomer replied.

"I wonder if the other two are mad."

"Doesn't look like it. They're just waving at us."

"Really?" Brick said looking around for Blossom and Bubbles.

"Yeah and they're yelling something. I can't quite make it out… Sounds like… 'get out'… Oh I know they're saying get out of the way." As Boomer finished he and his brother turned just in time to be plowed by a beam of light, and the two of them were crushed into the street.

"Well, that was kinda boneheaded, huh?"

"Shut up, Boomer."

The two of them climbed out of their separate craters and looked at the creature that had blasted them. It was basically a huge sphere covered with eyes, except that it had dozens of tentacles sprouting from it, each of which had its own eye on the end, and it had an enormous mouth that had rows up rows of razor sharp teeth.

Brick and Boomer grinned as they zoomed upwards at the creature.

* * *

As Butch parried and blocked the angry raven haired girl's attacks he found one word kept occurring to him. The word was, 'Damn.' It wasn't usually by itself, instead being a part of a sentence, such as 'Damn, she's strong.' Or 'Damn she's fast'. Once he thought 'Damn she's beautiful,' followed shortly by 'Damn she has a great ass.' That was right before she kicked him in the head.

As the pair fought Buttercup's attacks grew swifter and stronger, but Butch stubbornly refused to hit back. This left Buttercup free to strike without worrying about a counterattack but at the same time only made her angrier.

"Why… Won't you… Hit back?" as she tried again and again to kick him. She squeaked slightly as he grabbed hold of a kick she'd aimed at his head.

"Because…" Butch said grunting slightly as from the effort of holding the kick back. "I don't hit girls." He finished as he swung her away from him and into open air.

"Oh? So now I'm too weak to bother fighting? Is that what you're saying?" She said, charging for a punch.

"I didn't sa-" Butch started to say but was cut off by an earsplitting bang and suddenly both he and Buttercup were engulfed by a huge beam of yellowish-white light.

* * *

"Raziel," Neo said watching as Brick and Boomer zigged and zagged around the eye monster. "Do we really have to stay out of the fight? 

"No…" said an echoing slightly girlish voice. "I'll be happy to kill you myself…"

Neo turned to see a glowing red being behind him. He wore black boots that came up to the middle of his thighs, and pink ruffles around his neck and waist.

"What's this flamer doing here…?" Raziel said shaking and putting his hand over his eyes.

"Ha ha. You say that like you think you touch me." Neo said laughing and turning his back on HIM.

"I EAT PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!" HIM screamed at Neo's back.

"Well, you are what you eat." Neo said. Raziel laughed as the demon roared and charged Neo, who turned, planted his feet on HIS chest and threw HIM into empty space.

"Can I? Pleeeeeease?" Neo begged.

"I guess…" Raziel said still chuckling. Neo grinned widely and jumped off the ledge, towards the unfortunate HIM.

* * *

Brick flew at the giant eye speckled monster dodging the blasts of light shot from the eyes at the ends of the creature's long tentacles. He landed on its skin and grabbed one of the eyestalks by the base and began to pull. It came off and geyser of green goo spilled from the hole. The monster roared in pain and blasted Brick with three different beams, sending him through a large apartment building.

Brick started to go back for another eye but stopped when he noticed Blossom in trouble. The giant lizard had woken back up and Blossoms attacks weren't doing anything to slow it down. Suddenly it snatched her out of the air, and Brick screamed as it threw Blossom into the air and it's jaws snapped shut around her. The creature swallowed and Brick charged fully intending to rip the beast limb from limb. Before he even got close the creature rapidly turned an odd shade of blue and stopped moving.

"Clever girl…" Brick mutter as he realized what had happened. The lizard shattered from the inside out and Blossom flew out, not a scratch on her. Brick saw her flash him a quick smile before pointing to the newest threat, A giant tree monster and waving for him to follow.

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned as he flew to join her.

Boomer watched as his brother ripped the tentacle out, and was struck by an inspiration. He flew down to a building and tore a long chunk of the concrete from the building and quickly carved it into a blade. He flew back at the creature and using his pure speed to overcome the blades blunt edge he started slicing through the eyestalks and carving gouges into the creature's skin. The monster roared in fury and rolled to point it's mouth at Boomer. The back of the beast's throat began to glow.

"Oh shit."

A blast of energy sent Boomer spinning high into the air. After a few moments of out of control, head over heals flight he finally got himself under control but realized that his weapon had been disintegrated.

"Want a hand?" A sweet voice said from his left. Boomer looked and saw Bubbles holding two swords like the one he'd made. She was holding one of them out to him. Boomer took it and smiled

"Sure."

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HITTING _ME!_" Butch yelled as Buttercup tried to punch him once again.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME WE WERE ABOUT TO GET BLASTED!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO KICK MY ASS!"

Buttercup glared at Butch and Butch glared right back. The giant scorpion that had blasted them roared.

"_SHUT UP!_" They yelled in unison. The scorpion reared back for a moment and then began to charge a blast from its tail. A white ball of light appeared on the tip of it's stinger. Only a moment later the same blast that had knocked them out of the air shot at Butch and Buttercup. Without taking their eyes off one another both of them put a hand out and caught the blast which quickly dissipated.

"Can we kill him first?" Butch asked. Buttercups eyes narrowed but Butch sensed something other than animosity behind them.

Perhaps rage.

"Fine." Buttercup said and Butch thought he noticed a hint of a smile as she kicked the scorpion in the mouth.

Raziel smiled as he watched Neo kick HIM in the head. Something was bothering Raziel though. He felt odd, like someone had dropped an ice cube down his spine. Something was wrong here and he thought it might have something to do with the odd number of Godzilla movie rejects running around. What bothered him the most was the familiarity of the feeling. He'd felt this before… if he could only remember where…

And as Neo kicked HIM in the head again Raziel knew what was about to happen. In less than an instant he went from bemused to furious. He leapt off the top of the building head first and flew towards Neo and HIM. Raziel slammed a fist into the demon's cheek and sent him flying down the street. Before Neo could say anything Raziel was chasing HIM down. Raziel grabbed HIM by the throat and held him in mid-air.

"WHERE IS HE YOU FREAK!" Raziel yelled into his face.

"If… if you hurry… you might save… some of them." HIM smiled through broken teeth even as Raziel sent HIM spiraling into a stone wall. By the time Neo got there Raziel was already running again, moving fast enough to throw cars aside and gouge deep ruts in the asphalt.

* * *

"You were awesome Boomer!" Bubbles squealed, as the two of them landed on the road. Boomer opened his mouth to reply when a shadow fell over himself and Bubbles.

He turned and stared at an enormous man. He had to be almost fifteen feet tall. He wore a large black trench coat over a bare chest and ragged torn blackened jeans. His skin was ash gray and was stretched over enormous muscles. Scars crisscrossed over every inch of exposed skin.

"Hello Bubbles." He said and he raised his hand and backhanded Boomer sending the blue Ruff into a building and bringing then entire structure down on him.

Boomer screamed. He hadn't known such horrifying gut wrenching pain was possible. He thought that every bone in his body must be broken. He thought he was going to die. His next thought made him not care.

'He's going after Bubbles.'

Boomer was out of the rubble in an instant and as he emerged he saw the giant place his hand out, palm facing Bubbles. A small sphere of darkness so black that it seemed to suck the light out of the air around it appeared there. Boomer roared. The giant laughed. Boomer put himself between Bubbles and the man. All the lights in the worlds suddenly went out.

Bubbles shrieked as Boomer's unconscious body fell into her arms. She stared at the behemoth of a man before her. He smiled and Bubbles thought she heard babies crying. His teeth were like sharks teeth. Pure white. Pointed. Serrated. His gums and tongue were black

"Hello Bubbles." He said again in a deep echoing voice. "My name is Abaddon. I am going to kill you. I am going to kill your sisters. I am going to kill your father. I am going to kill everyone you have ever cared about. But first I am going to kill you…" He said and his smile widened as he lifted his hand and a second ball of darkness appeared.

"Goodbye Bubbles." Bubbles closed her eyes and heard the deafening explosion.

* * *

Sarrowz: Glad to see you enjoyed it. )

SithKnight-Galen:I hope you enjoyed the bits of fighting in this one, but the next fight is going to (knock on wood) be amazing.


End file.
